Episode 7217 (24th June 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Priya leaves Rakesh heartbroken when she tells him that she isn't coming home, as she is unable to lie to Kirin about the false DNA test. Laurel's upset when Carly asks her for tips on hangover cures. Bob is alarmed by the money that Carly is spending on the shop and he insists they need ground rules. Diane is shocked when Moira reveals that she thinks Victoria and Adam have done a runner. Laurel confides in Ashley about Carly's comment, but Harriet feels uneasy at their closeness and stakes claim on Ashley by buying him epilepsy alarm. Cain demands Finn show him where Victoria and Adam are. Finn nervously arrives at their hotel and Cain uses him to force his way into Adam and Victoria's room. Kirin grows concerned when he sees Priya moving out and asks his dad why she has left, but Rakesh lies that David has come between them. Victoria and Adam explain to Cain that they never planned to avoid court but intended to get married first - the ceremony is arranged for tomorrow. Angry at what they've put everyone through back at home, Cain storms out and warns Adam that he's done with him now. Priya confides in David that she and Rakesh have broken up. Kirin is concerned when he sees them hug. Debbie lies to Carly about Pete looking after her having arrived home drunk last night for Ross's benefit. Carly moans about her dad's interference to Ross but is horrified when he suggests she blackmail him. Kirin pulls Priya and David apart as they hug as he prepares to leave for Portugal again. He accuses David of wanting Priya back leaving them both horrified. Bob is appalled when Carly tells him to back off from the shop or she'll tell Brenda the truth about him committing fraud. Rakesh admits to Kirin that he lied about David as he didn't want to talk about his relationship with Priya. Kirin encourages them to fix their relationship. In private, Priya tells Rakesh that she'll give their relationship another chance on the condition he tells Kirin the truth. Victoria spends the night before her wedding worrying about being in court. Adam reassures her everything will be alright. Cain tells Robert that Adam and Victoria aren't on the run but are getting married tomorrow and hands them the address of the venue. He demands that Robert delete the photos but he refuses until the wedding has been scuppered. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *James Barton - Bill Ward *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Hope for the Best *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Café Main Street - Interior *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane *Home Farm - Dining room and office *Unknown hotel room and corridor Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes